Sasuke's Story
by asimpleline18
Summary: The story of Sasuke's time at Orochimarus hideout. Does not follow the anime storyline.
1. Chapter 1

its my second story and im trying to type my first story now and it goes with this one. thanks for reading! i hope you like it!!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 1: Sasuke's Problem

'Why did I ever leave the village? 'Sasuke asked himself for the millionth time.

"Sasuke, come here!" Kabuto yelled.

Sasuke sighed. It was a hard life at Orochimaru's hideout. Kabuto was in charge of his training and the hardest teacher. He taught the technique to Sasuke once and made him do it twenty times. On top of that he was Orochimaru's top man. Sasuke came and kind of took Orochimaru's attention away from Kabuto, which made him pretty angry.

"Sasuke, come here now!" Kabuto yelled again.

"Coming Kabuto-sensei," Sasuke replied as he ran to meet him.

"You're late and I had to call you twice. Now what's wrong there?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke looked down and replied," I should have been here five minutes ago or the first time you called me."

"Very good. At least you have enough sense to answer right. Now, what's the punishment for being late," Kabuto asked smiling.

"Ten more drills onto each of my regular ten drills, sensei," he replied still looking at the floor and thinking 'I could kill him right now without breaking a sweat.'

He knew he couldn't do that because he was Orochimaru's top man so he'd go in a rage if he were killed by a sound ninja.

"Good job, Sasuke. Maybe you can use that good sense in battle more often," Kabuto said.

Kabuto loved to put Sasuke down. It was his favorite pastime when Orochimaru was away. Sasuke couldn't tell Orochimaru because Kabuto threatened to make it harder on him.

"Okay, then. Let's get started. You have a lot to do," Kabuto instructed smiling.  
?  
Sasuke was exhausted by the time Kabuto was done with him. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling of his sparsely furnished room. It had a bed, a lamp, a simple desk, and a closet. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said sitting up.

A messenger came in, "Our Lord Orochimaru is back and requests to see you."

"Okay, I'm coming," he said as he got up.

Sasuke noticed that the messenger was still there and said, "You can go now."

"Sorry, but I have to escort you. Orochimaru's orders," he replied.

"I wonder what I'm in trouble for," Sasuke said quietly as he followed the man.

They walked to Orochimaru's study. They heard angry voices and the guard told them to wait because Orochimaru was busy. Kabuto came out later and he was livid. He turned and saw Sasuke. He lunged at him and he would have taken Sasuke down if the guard and the messenger didn't hold him back.

"I swear I'll get you! I swear!" he vowed as he tried to break free.

"Okay, Kabuto. I think we get your point," Orochimaru said calmly as he came out of his study,"Sasuke, Come in so you don't have to listen to this crazed man."

Sasuke walked into the study not listening to Kabuto's mad words. Orochimaru followed him in later.

"Sit down, Sasuke. We have a lot to talk about," he said.

"Okay, Master Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he sat down.

"It has come to my attention that Kabuto has been treating you poorly," he said, "Is this true?"

"Yes, Master," replied Sasuke.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked

"Kabuto threatened me with fifty more drills on my training. I didn't know if you would listen to me and I didn't want to make him angry." he replied.

"Ah, this is a predicament. Well it's good that I took him off your training. I also took him out of the loop for important information and put him in," Orochimaru said.

"Really? Master, this is an honor but won't that make Kabuto angry? He swore revenge on me," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. I'll select guards for you who are only loyal to me. I am also taking over your training. I can't have Kabuto injure my best ninja. I also want to teach you techniques that even Kabuto doesn't know," he said.

Sasuke stood up and bowed, "Thank you, Master. It is an honor to be taught by you."

"Sasuke, sit down. I want you to stay here until I find suitable guards," Orochimaru said as he stood up.

He left and Sasuke was left alone. 'Well that got rid of a thorn in my side' he thought to himself 'I still have to find a way to get out of here. Now with these guards it will make it harder to leave unnoticed.'

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke went to the door and thankfully there was a slot where he could see who it was. He opened it and looked out.

"Lord Orochimaru told me to bring food up to you," a serving girl said.

He opened the door and said,"Just put it on the desk."

She set the tray down and quietly left. Sasuke looked at it and ate it. He didn't think it was a threat since Orochimaru sent it. He sat down in an armchair and thought about Sakura. If she hadn't tried to stop him, he wouldn't be thinking about going back. He thought about that day, how determined he was, how he detached himself from other people, how he was a traitor to his village…  
Orochimaru came in with six ninja behind him.

"Sasuke, these are your private guards. Two will be outside your door at all times. They will switch shifts automatically. One of your door guards will escort you around the village while the other will guard your room. Also, one will deliver your food and taste it in front of you to check for poisons," Orochimaru said.

"Okay. Thank you for these precautions, Master," said Sasuke bowing.

"I'll do everything to keep my best student safe," said Orochimaru, "You can go back to your room now."

Sasuke left with his six guards him. Kabuto suddenly appeared in the passage. He took out a kunai knife and started running at Sasuke.

"You will die! I'm not going to let you take my place as Orochimaru's top man!" he yelled.

Sasuke's guards quickly went into action and held him back.

"Let me go!" he yelled still trying to lung at him.

One of the guards punched Kabuto in the stomach and he went out cold. They set him down and one of the guards stayed with the unconscious Kabuto. Sasuke got back to his room without any further disruption. He went in and sat down at his desk. He didn't feel all that tired anymore so he wrote a letter to Sakura. He put it into a drawer and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter its all goin to be put on here soon!!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 2: Sasuke's Letter

His days were the same and they seemed to meld together. They were the same as before but now Orochimaru was his teacher and he was guarded twenty-four hours a day.

Two weeks passed after the big change, Sasuke figured out a way to deliver his letter to Sakura. Late that night, he made a shadow clone to take his place in the room. This was just in case a guard checked in on him. He couldn't betray Orochimaru just yet. He went out the window and ran toward the village. He got there and found that Sakura's window was open.

"Sakura, are you awake?" he asked quietly from the windowsill.

He heard her stir in her sleep. He got down quickly and gently shook her awake.

"Sakura," he said again, "It's me, Sasuke."

She opened her eyes and said,"Sasuke? Have you really come home or am I dreaming?"

"Neither, not yet. This letter will explain it," he replied as he held out the scroll and she took it.

He turned around to leave. He heard Sakura get out of bed but he didn't expect her to hug him.

"No, Sasuke, stay here. Don't go back to Orochimaru," she sobbed into his back.

Sasuke removed her arms from around him and turned to face her. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry for knocking you out when I left. I was determined to go. I don't want to go back but I have to. I want to stay here with you but now's not the time. I promise the next time I come to this village I'll stay for good. I like you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be back right now. You helped me see what really mattered: friends and family. Well, for me it's just friends," he said.

"It's okay. Just please stay or let me come with you if you go back. I like you too and I don't want to leave you," Sakura sobbed into his shoulder.

"No, I don't want you to abandon this village like I did. I could be caught right now and it wouldn't be good. I'll be back someday soon," he said as he put his hand under her chin.

He raised her tear-stained face to meet his. He looked deep into her aquamarine eyes and kissed her. He half expected her to pull away but instead she raised her hand to his face. They were together for only a few moments but it seemed like an eternity and then they pulled away.

"I have to go now," he said, "I want to get back before dawn."

Sakura started to protest but Sasuke put his hand over her mouth.

"I have to if I want to protect myself from Itachi. I'll be dead if I don't learn what Orochimaru is teaching me but I'll come back for you, Sakura," Sasuke explained.

Then as soon as he said that he was gone. Sakura looked out the window and she saw him wave. Then he was gone. She looked at the scroll on her bed. She went over and picked it up. She opened it and started reading it. It said:

_I have deserted my village,_

_I have forsaken my friends,_

_Just for the sake of power._

_Now I see my wrong,_

_But I cannot go back,_

_Not yet._

_I will go back someday,_

_But now I look for a different path,_

_One that goes off of this lonely one._

_I search for my murderous brother,_

_Itachi,_

_Who killed my family and his._

_I try to go back,_

_Back to my home,_

_To the home of my deceased clan._

_I try to get home for another reason,_

_I try to get love,_

_I try to get to you,_

_Sakura._

_I am sorry I cannot come back now. I have to avenge my clan. I would let it go if it wasn't a person from my clan who committed this crime. I can't let Itachi live while I know he betrayed his own clan. I am willing to die but if I learn from Orochimaru, I can kill him. I'll come home soon. Don't forget about me._

_Sasuke_

Sakura looked at it and rolled it up. She put it under her pillow and thought of what Sasuke said. He _liked_ her! She couldn't believe it. He never showed any affection toward anyone. He always thought she was annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: His Escape or So He Thought

Sasuke got back a couple of hours before dawn. His plan wasn't discovered and he was able to get some sleep. The next couple of weeks passed and Sasuke finally learned everything he wanted to know. That night he carried out his escape plan. First he created a clone because this would help him get as far away as possible and hopefully to safety. Then he went through the window and ran back to the Hidden Leaf Village. When he got to the village, he went straight to Kakashi's house. He gathered up all his courage and knocked. The tall white-haired man opened the door and his uncovered eye got wide

"Sasuke!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Sasuke's throat and he raised him a few inches off the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm trying… to talk… to you," Sasuke said gasping for air, "I think… I have some… information… that may be… useful to… the Leaf… Village."

Kakashi put him down after he heard that. He still kept a hand on his shirt though.

"Who is it, Kakashi?" a woman asked as she appeared behind Kakashi.

"It's the village traitor, Sasuke. Apparently he has some information that's useful to the village," he replied frowning, "Get in here, Sasuke."

Sasuke followed silently. He was a little nervous around Kakashi now because he never saw him like this before.

"Sit down. From what you say, we have a lot to talk about," he said.

Sasuke immediately sat down. He felt like a prisoner but if it could redeem him it was worth it. Kakashi sat down and leaned back.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start talking and quit looking at me like I'm a wild beast or something," Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked down at the floor and started, "Well, Orochimaru is assembling his ninja right now. He's planning to attack the village sometime next month."

Kakashi looked at him surprised and could barely say, "How do you know this?"

"I had problems with Kabuto and Orochimaru found out. He reassigned me to train under him. He also put me in the loop for important information. I came back because of someone in the village and I hated it here," he replied.

"Well if you're in the loop, you have to go back. We need this information," Kakashi said.

"But I promised someone in the village that when I came back, I would stay for good. I can't leave her," Sasuke said thinking about Sakura.

"You'll have to leave Sakura for now," he answered.

"How do you know it's her?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"She said she had some contact with you but she didn't know where to find you," he replied, "You have to forget her for now. You have to do this to give our village a fighting chance. This information could save it."

"But I can't just leave here without seeing her," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. She comes here a lot to talk to Ayame. Ayame is like a second mother to her. We've even put furniture in the extra room because she comes here so much and sleeps over. She's been really worried about you, you know," Kakashi said.

"Where did Ayame go anyway? She was just here a minute ago," Sasuke asked.

"Right here," said her voice from behind him, "and I have a friend."

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura. He got up and turned around to face her. She looked at him and ran to embrace him. They hugged and Sakura started to cry.

"We'll leave you two alone," Kakashi said as he and Ayame left the room.

"Why are you crying, Sakura?" he asked a little while later.

"You're going to leave for Orochimaru's again, aren't you?" she asked sobbing.

"So you heard that part. I hate to say it but I have to. I have to redeem myself in this village that I betrayed," he replied sadly.

"But you promised. You promised that you would never go back after you came back again," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't want to but it's a mission now. I'd rather stay here with you. I can't abandon this mission this important," he said.

"But -, "she started before Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't do this. I may not be back for a while and I don't want arguing to be the only memory for this night. I'm doing this to keep you safe. This time though I'm going to be going back a spy. I really don't want to go but I have to redeem myself to live here again," he said.

Then they kissed. They kissed for a while before they broke apart. They still hugged each other thankful to be in each other's arms.

"I have to go now. The sun's almost up and I need to get back. Tell Kakashi that I left and I'll be back next week to tell him more," Sasuke said letting go of Sakura.

She looked at him and said, "I'll tell him. Good-bye, Sasuke."

"Good-bye, Sakura, just for now," he replied and then he was gone.

"Just for now," Sakura whispered, still looking at the place where Sasuke was standing just moments before.

She went and told Kakashi Sasuke's message and then she went to bed thinking about her boyfriend.



Sasuke ran back to Orochimaru's. Luckily he kept the clone in his place. He got back just in time for breakfast. Even though he was up all night, he wasn't tired enough to make himself skip training.

Two days later, he was training and Orochimaru said, "Sasuke, I'm not going to go hard on you today. I've called for a meeting after this. We're still going to train though."

Orochimaru was true to his word. After they finished they went to a room with a long table in the middle. They sat down and waited until everyone else arrived. When everyone was there, Orochimaru stood up.

"Welcome friends, companions, and fellow ninja. I have called you here to tell you that a traitor is among us. They have been passing information to the Leaf Village," he said.

People looked at him stunned. Then they started whispering to each other to see if they could find out who it was. Sasuke just sat there looking surprised. He didn't let it show on his face too much though.

"Maybe it's him," someone said over everyone else.

Orochimaru said, "Sasuke, do you have anything to so with this?"

"No, Master. I didn't do anything. I swear I am completely loyal to the Sound Village. It could have been someone else here," he replied.

"He could have been lying," that same person said.

"No, I don't believe Sasuke would lie about something this important. You could be the traitor because you keep accusing other people," Orochimaru said.

The man looked down and said, "No, Master, it was not me. I am completely loyal to this village and its cause."

"Good. Now I will find out but now you're all dismissed," Orochimaru dismissed.

Sasuke got up and left with his guard. Now he was a double traitor. Well, at least he was doing this to redeem himself in his village. This made him feel a lot better about saying. On the plus side, he had some more time to learn from Orochimaru and it could come in handy in the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home For Good 

The next two weeks passed with the regular visits to Kakashi. He also saw Sakura on those visits. On the third week, Sasuke was able to tell Kakashi when the invasion was to take place.

"It's going to be next Saturday. Is there some way I can get back before the battle?" Sasuke asked, "I don't want to be on the wrong side of the battle."

"I have orders to keep you here this week. I supposed to guard you in case some Sound ninja come," Kakashi replied.

"Good, I don't think I could go back even if I had to. Orochimaru knows someone betrayed him. I think he's been on to me for the last week. I see that the village has been fortifying itself," he replied.

"You sleep in Sakura's room. There are two beds in there," Kakashi said getting up, "I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"Wait a minute. Is Ayame or Sakura here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura is in her room but Ayame went home. Oh, please don't tell Ayame about this. I don't want to spend a week with a gloomy girlfriend," Kakashi said as he went into his room and closed the door.

Sasuke went into Sakura's room and looked at her sleeping form. He went to her bed and shook her awake.

"Sakura, I'm back for good now. I don't have to go back," he whispered happily.

She slowly opened her eyes and asked, "Sasuke? You're here? Why didn't anyone come get me?"

"I guess they felt they didn't have to. I'm staying here. I don't have to go back to Orochimaru's fortress. I can finally stay here with you finally!" he said standing up straight.

Sakura got out of bed and hugged him. She started crying into his shoulder.

"Wait, why are you crying? I'm staying," he said looking baffled.

"I'm so happy you're home," she sobbed into his shoulder, "You're finally home. Welcome home, Sasuke."

When they finally let go of each other, they went to bed.



The next morning Sasuke and Kakashi went to Sasuke's apartment. Everything was the same way as he left. They later met up with Sakura and Ayame and went out to lunch together.

The next couple of days passed and Kakashi slackened his guard over Sasuke. He mostly spent his days with Sakura now.

On the last day before they had to go and get ready to leave, Sasuke said,"Well, it looks like we're going into battle together."

"How do you know?" she asked looking at him with her large, aquamarine eyes.

"It's funny, I went from Orochimaru's loop to the Hokage's loop," he replied, "I've seen all the formations and where everyone is during the siege."

She laughed, "That is kind of funny."

He kissed her really quickly. They were walking through the village so they could spend some time together. They went into a store.

"I'm going to buy you something today. I want you to pick it out because I don't know what to get you," he said, "I want you to go into battle with something from me. So you will remember me something happens."

"Thank you. Wait, what's going to happen?" Sakura asked him.

"I may not walk out of battle tomorrow. If I do, I'm going to be pretty beat up. You didn't see me before I got ready to leave. Four Sound ninja came to invite me to Orochimaru's fortress but before they said anything, they battled me. I was pretty beat up. They might hold some grudges because I betrayed the Sound Village," he replied.

"But, Sasuke, you said Orochimaru taught you some thing that even Kabuto didn't know. Won't that give you an advantage?" she asked.

"I don't know. When I fought them, I was nothing compared to them. Even though Orochimaru taught me, I still don't know if I could beat them," he replied.

"Sasuke," was all she could whisper.

"Well, what do you want?" Sasuke said putting his arm around her shoulders.

They forgot their conversation as Sakura looked around. She found a flower shaped locket. Sasuke bought it for her and he put it on her.

"That looks beautiful on you," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

They went back to his apartment. Sakura found a picture of Sasuke while he cooked dinner.

"Dinner's ready, Sakura," he said putting the food on the table.

They sat down and started eating. After a while they started talking.

Suddenly, Sakura said, "Sasuke, con I stay here tonight?"

He looked at her and said, "Sure, if you want. Don't you want to get some things though?"

"Yeah. I might as well do it tonight," she replied.

"I'll stay here and clean up. I don't want to have to do it later," he replied, "I shouldn't take long so I'll be by to help you."

"Okay but are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked walking to the door.

"No, I'll be by soon. You can talk to your mom and start getting your stuff together," he replied.

"Okay. See you later," she said leaving.

Sasuke cleaned up and went quickly to Sakura's house. He went in through her bedroom window. Sakura was still packing and she was surprised he came in the window.

"Why didn't you come in the front door?" she asked.

"Parents don't like me much. Think I'm going to be like my brother and murder everyone in sight. This thing with betraying the village doesn't help either. I'm still getting the cold shoulder from most of the people in the village," he replied looking around.

The last time he was here it was in the dark. He really couldn't see much then. This was the first time he saw what it really looked like. He saw the picture that he, Sakura, and Naruto took with Kakashi. He forgot all about it because he had put his away before he left.

"This is a nice room," he said then he say something familiar, "You still have my letter I see." 

"Yeah. It was my only connection to you for a while. I pretty much know it off by heart, "she said looking at it.

"You really did love me before I left. You still love me even though I hurt you. I can't believe it. I feel awful now because I couldn't see past myself," he said looking down.

Sakura walked over to him and put her arms around him comfortingly. He made no move to wrap his arms around her. She raised his face and put her hand onto his cheek. He put his hand over hers.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I still love you more than the world and nothing can change that. You were grieving and you couldn't forget that until now. Now you have seen the people around you and you've changed for the good," she said and then she kissed him.

He put his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. When they broke apart, they just looked into each other's eyes.

"Sakura," he whispered putting his hand on her cheek, "I love you more than the world, more than life itself."

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered back.

"Well, are you finished yet?" he asked letting her go.

"Almost. I have one more thing to pack and them I'm ready," she replied returning to her job, "I want to lock my window if you don't mind and I'm guessing that you want to go back out that way."

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside," he replied as he went out the window.

Sakura closed and locked the window. Sasuke waited outside and Sakura soon joined him. They walked back to Sasuke's apartment. When they got there they got ready for bed. Sasuke took off his shirt while Sakura changed in the bathroom.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Sasuke asked when she came out of the bathroom, "on the sofa or in the bed?"

"Why? Aren't we sleeping in your bed?" she asked.

"No, wouldn't it be kind of awkward for you? I know it would be for me. Here, sleep in my bed," he said.

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep on the sofa. It's your apartment so you should sleep in your bed," she said sitting down on the sofa.

Sasuke just shrugged and walked into his room. He left the door open just in case something happened. He lay down and looked at Sakura. He turned over and faced away from the open door._ 'You could still ask her'_ he thought. Then he heard footsteps. He sat up hastily and he saw Sakura standing in his doorway.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were asleep," she said as she looked down and blushed guiltily.

He looked at her and smiled, "Come on. Get in here."

She ran and jumped into the bed. They both put their arms around each other.

"You're really clingy, aren't you?" he asked grinning.

"I can't help it. I just love you too much. This week hasn't seemed real. I mean you staying in the village and everything. My head just won't believe it," she said.

"Well, at least this is real," he replied and then he kissed her.

He held her close to him and he knew that this was the girl he loved. He was going to marry her. Well, that is if he made it past the battle against Orochimaru and his Sound ninja. He just savored because tomorrow they were going to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Call to Battle

Sasuke woke up early. He couldn't sleep any longer because too many things were going through his head. He looked over at Sakura, who had her arms around him. He held her sleeping form closed to him. Then, he heard someone knock at the door. He carefully removed her arms from around him. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. When he finally opened the front door, he saw a ninja standing there.

"You're to meet at the gate at dawn. Orochimaru and his ninja are closer than we thought. Do you know where to find Haruno, Sakura?" the messenger asked.

"She's here but she's still asleep. I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up," Sasuke replied.

"Very good. Her mother didn't know where to find her and she wasn't at Kakashi's," he said and left.

Sasuke closed the door and sat down on the sofa. He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He just sighed. He couldn't believe how this was all unfolding. He heard the bedroom door open.

"Sasuke, what's wrong and who were you just talking to?" Sakura asked walking toward him.

"It was a messenger and he said that we had to report to the gate at sunrise," he replied.

Sakura sat down and put her hand on his back comfortingly, "Don't worry. You're not going to be killed. Hurt maybe, but not killed. You're too strong for that to happen."

"Thanks, Sakura. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said sitting up.

He put his arm around her shoulder and they just sat there like that for a while. They were just enjoying each other's company before they were separated.

"I have to go pack my equipment," he said getting up, "You can leave anything you don't need here."

"Okay but wait. I have something to give you," she said reaching into her pillowcase.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Here, they're poems I wrote about you. Some may seem kind of depressing but don't worry. Look at the dates and you'll see why," she replied handing him a scroll.

He opened it and read it. He was lost for words when he saw what she wrote about him. The earliest was from when they were Genin. He looked at it one last time and then looked at Sakura.

He could just barely say, "Sakura, I'm sorry."

Then, he turned abruptly and walked into his room. He put the scroll in the same drawer as the picture of Team #7. He didn't think he was going to pack it. He couldn't believe how she felt about him. He felt so awful about it because he didn't see it earlier. Even though the conversation from the day before helped, it still didn't fix the problem that much. He packed and Sakura left him alone.

He walked out of his room and said, "Sorry, Sakura, I forgot all about breakfast. Do you want some?"

He looked around the empty room and said, "Sakura? Where are you?"

"In here, Sasuke. I'm making breakfast," she said from the kitchen.

He walked in and saw her making pancakes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"I don't deserve you, you know," he said kissing her cheek.

"I know but I still love you," she replied.

"Very funny," he said smiling.

"It seemed like you needed some cheering up," she said innocently.

She finished cooking and they ate. After that, they got dressed and got their bags. They were just about to leave when Sasuke said he forgot something.

"You can start walking and I'll catch up," he said.

"Okay," she replied.

He ran back inside and he opened the drawer where he put the picture and Sakura's scroll. He took out the scroll and put it into his bag. He left and caught up to Sakura.

"So what did you forget?" she asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," he replied and she let it drop.

They walked together and saw many ninja saying good-bye to loved ones. Sasuke knew many of them and where they were in the lines. They got to the gate and signed in. They talked to many people they knew like Lee, Naruto, and Hinata.

"All ninja assemble!" cried the voice of the Third Hokage.

"We'd better get going," Sasuke said gloomily.

Sakura nodded as they got into their positions. They started marching out of the gate and into the forest. They all walked in silence to an unknown fate.

After walking the better part of a quarter hour, a voice shouted, "Last two lined spread out."

In the last two lines were Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They all got into their positions around the village. All the lines circled the village at different distances. Sasuke and Sakura were next to each other. Kakashi was on the other side of the village. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visit and Battle

For two days, they sat there doing basically nothing. However, on the third day, something different happened. Sasuke was up early because of the turmoil in his head. He was sitting there when he saw something move in the forest. He pressed the button on his alarm and the person came out into the open.

Sasuke looked in disbelief and could barely say, "Kabuto."

"Yes, Sasuke. It's me. You still look as dumb as you always were," he said.

Sasuke gained his head back and said boldly, "Hey, Kabuto, I bet you are still mad about me becoming Orochimaru's top man. I guess it ate and ate away at you but then I went and became a traitor to him."

"Yeah, but since you left, I've become his top man again. Why did you leave anyway?" Kabuto asked.

"I left because of love. She tried to stop me in the first place. She's what kept me on earth. She's why I went back to the Leaf Village," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, Sakura still loves you," Kabuto said scornfully, "How sweet."

"Is it that obvious?" Sasuke asked.

"It kind of is. I've never heard you talk so boldly before at the fortress. Why now?" Kabuto observed.

"Because if I did it there, I would have been beat up" he replied.

"True. Oh, I've been having so much fun insulting you I almost forgot the message I am supposed to deliver. Orochimaru said he's going to finish you off himself," Kabuto said.

"Whatever, I'm ready," Sasuke said coolly.

"Okay, well, it's your funeral," Kabuto said as he left.

'_I wonder why no one came'_ Sasuke thought. He liked at his device he was given to set the alarm. He then saw what was wrong with it. It was just an empty, plastic box. He walked over and picked up Sakura's. Hers was fine and he realized his was sabotaged.

"Could my life get any worse?" he asked himself quietly.

He went back to his watch and while he was sitting there he read one of Sakura's poems. He whispered the words quietly:

"_You have finally come back,_

_But when you returned,_

_You only informed us of a battle._

_I now stand in front of you,_

_You kiss me,_

_You say you love me._

_You have come back,_

_Only for us to part again,_

_We part to fight a battle._

_You say you may lose your life,_

_I cry in your arms,_

_Because you say that._

_We stand here,_

_As lovers,_

_As friends._

_Nothing could change that now,_

_Not even Orochimaru,_

_Not even death."_

"You did bring that. I thought you left it," Sakura's voice came from behind him.

"I was but it was what I ran back inside for," he replied, "Kabuto came while everyone was still asleep."

"What? Why didn't you sound the alarm?" she asked anxiously.

"I did. Mine is junk. It's just an empty, plastic box. Someone must have screwed mine up," he said.

"They could have planned this. It sounds just like Kabuto," Sakura said going back to her post.

"Yeah, it sounds just like him," Sasuke said quietly.

They waited for another three days but on the fourth day, the front lines collapsed. They fell back after six days of continuous fighting. They finally wanted some fresh ninja to fight while they got rest. The survivors from the first part of the siege were taken and given food and were told to rest.

Sasuke saw many ninja he knew from the fortress. They were enraged when they saw him. Sasuke was forced to fight many of them. Most of them retreated after a while but some of them fought to the death. Finally, Kabuto came to face him.

"You can't believe how long I've been waiting to do this," he said.

"Ditto. I've hated you ever since I found out you were one of Orochimaru's underlings," Sasuke said.

Kabuto laughed and said, "This should be fun."

They both sprang into action and started fighting. To put this short, many kunai thrown, many jutsus used, and much charka used up.

"You're better than I thought, Uchiha," Kabuto said panting.

"You still seem your old weak self," Sasuke retorted.

"If I was weak, could I do this?" Kabuto asked.

Then, he hit Sasuke in the side of his head really hard. Sasuke was thrown back and couldn't get up. His head hurt and things started to go fuzzy.

"You're dead, Uchiha!" Kabuto yelled running at him.

"No! He's not!" Sakura yelled as she jumped in front of Sasuke.

"Sakura! No!" Sasuke exclaimed and then he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In the Hospital

Sasuke woke up in a sparsely furnished, white walled room. He sat up quickly as a nurse walked into the room. He guessed he was in the Leaf Village hospital. He relaxed a little now that he knew where he was.

"I hope Sakura is okay," he said quietly.

"That girl? I heard she saved your life and that she's fine. She must really like you," the nurse replies to Sasuke's unspoken question.

"She's fine," he said with relief and relaxed completely.

"Yes but you're not. It's time to look at your head," the nurse said, "You were hit pretty hard."

Sasuke noticed the bandages on his head for the first time. The nurse unwound the bandages and looked at the wound.

"Your skull was close to being crushed. That ninja must have been pretty strong," the nurse observed.

"Yeah, it was Kabuto is stronger than I thought. It's going to a miracle for anyone to kill him," Sasuke said as the nurse replaced the bandages.

The nurse left when she was finished. Food was sent up a little later. He just sat there thinking about Sakura for most of the afternoon. He realized that all he stuff he had on him was probably somewhere in the room. He looked through the drawers in the nightstand and he found what he was looking for. He took out the scroll of poems and read it over and over. The nurse came back in just before bed. She looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Something bad has happened out there on the battlefield. The Third Hokage sacrificed himself to kill Orochimaru and to save the village," she replied.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's gone," she said, "I heard the sound ninja are still thirsty for Leaf ninja blood."

"Oh, great. The Hokage's dead and Sakura's still out there. This war can't be any better than when it started," he said.

"Yes, it's pretty bad out there," she agreed.

"Is there any way I can get out of here are soon?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

"In your present condition, you won't be up and about for two weeks," the nurse replied.

"What? I have to get out there now. Sakura could get into trouble. I have to go!" he exclaimed as he sat on the edge of his bed.

He stood up but when he tried to walk, he couldn't. He got back up and tried again. He tried and tried but he didn't get any farther. He finally admitted defeat and got back into bed. By that time, the nurse left.

"It's no use. I can't get back out there. I can't have her taken out of battle. They need her out there," he whispered to himself.

The next day the nurse had news for Sasuke about the battle.

"Kabuto was killed last night. I heard it was Kakashi's fiancé," she said.

"Ayame?" he asked in surprise, "Ayame killed him?"

"That's what I heard," she said pulling Sasuke's bandages off.

'_Orochimaru then Kabuto. I bet most of the other ninja will fall because there's no one strong enough to lead them'_ Sasuke thought. He felt better about Sakura battling now. The next week went past uneventfully. On the seventh day, the nurse came in and said he had a visitor. The door opened and Sakura came in.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse said leaving the room.

Sasuke got up and walked over to her. He embraced her and tears started streaming down his face.

"I've missed you so much. I worried so much about you because the last time I saw you fight you weren't the best. Thank you for saving my life," he said.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

He quickly tried to wipe his face and said, "No."

Naruto walked in and said, "Wow! Sasuke's crying!"

"Get out of here! I'm not crying! I'll talk to you later," Sasuke ordered.

"Okay, Cry-baby," Naruto said leaving.

"Why does he have to spoil things like this? It was a nice, romantic moment and he has to spoil it," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. He just wanted to see his friend. I'm sure he didn't want to spoil our moment. I don't know whether he knew I was n here or not," Sakura replied.

"Oh, I guess you're right," he said feeling stupid. 

"Don't worry about it," she said and then she kissed him.

When they finished, Sasuke said, "I missed that."

"I bet you did. I just missed being in your arms," she replied putting her head on his chest.

They were silent for a while and then Sasuke started to recite one of Sakura's poems:

"_You left me,_

_Standing in the village of our childhood,_

_Crying because of your betrayal._

_I tried to bring you back to earth,_

_But my words were not enough,_

_And I don't have the strength to battle you._

_I tried to stop you with words,_

_And you knock me out,_

_But later you apologize and explain._

_You came back for a short time,_

_Oh, it was short!_

_It was only a short time in the night._

_We embraced,_

_We kissed,_

_We passed loving words between loving ears._

_Even though I see you on your visit,_

_Once a week,_

_I still miss you."_

"You memorized one?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I've been here for over a week and I kept reading them over and over again.

They eventually find a way into your memory and stick," he replied.

"You should probably talk to Naruto," she said letting him go.

"Yeah, um, I guess I'll see you soon. You're probably tired from the battle," Sasuke said going to a chair.

"See you soon, Sasuke," Sakura said leaving.

Naruto came in soon after. He went over to the bed and sat down.

"So, did I see the 'Great Sasuke' cry before?" he joked.

"Shut it, Loser. Everything changes when you have a girlfriend like that," Sasuke said.

"I bet you love it. It must be nice. I don't have one yet," Naruto said with a faraway look.

"It's nice. Why did you come? I thought we weren't friends," Sasuke asked, "I bet you didn't care when I went to Orochimaru's fortress."

"Kakashi-sensei sent me. He can't get here on his own right now. He wants you to be one of his best men for his wedding," Naruto replied.

"Really? I guess it was giving the information to him first. If I told someone else it might be different," Sasuke mused, "I have to stay here for a couple more days. Could you tell him I said yes?"

"Just call me Messenger Boy," Naruto said jokingly, "I should start charging."

"Just do it. I have to stay here and from what you say, Kakashi can't get around too well," Sasuke instructed.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he left.

"Thanks!" Sasuke called after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kakashi's and Ayame's Wedding

Sasuke finally got out of the hospital two days later. He and Sakura spent their days together. After a week, the day came for Kakashi's and Ayame's wedding. Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke were Kakashi's best men. Umeko, Hinata, and Sakura were Ayame's bride's maids.

The ceremony was nice except for Kakashi's mother. She cried through the whole thing. Naruto kept falling asleep but she always woke him up. When Ayame pulled Kakashi's mask down, everyone was surprised. Some people even took that moment as a picture opportunity. The couple kissed and everyone said 'awwwww'.

At the reception, Kakashi and Ayame were the first ones to dance. Then, al of the other guests joined in. Naruto and Hinata were together and Hinata's face was beet red. Iruka and Umeko were lost in each other's eyes as they danced. Sasuke danced with Sakura but she was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's just the first time that we were together like this," Sakura replied.

"But we're always together. We've been inseparable since I've come back," he said.

Sakura didn't say anything so Sasuke let it drop. After a while, they all ate dinner. After dinner, Kakashi stood up and raised his glass.

He said, "Excuse me everybody. Thank you for coming and all of your gifts. It really means a lot to Ayame and me. I know we'll always remember this day. Here's to our happy marriage at all of you who came to support us."

Everyone said 'cheers' and clinked glasses. They cut the cake next. When Sasuke came to get a piece, he knocked a cake cutter with a piece of cake on it. It flew through the air and hit Sakura in the face.

"Uh, you have a little piece of cake right here," he said pointing to his cheek.

"I know," she said shortly.

"Sorry," he said as he went to help her, "I didn't mean to. Here, let me help you."

"Thanks," she said stiffly.

When they were finished, Sasuke said, "You still have a little piece right here."

After he said that, he kissed her. Everyone said 'awww' and surprisingly she just put her arms around him.

"I guess we're going to have another wedding to go to soon," Kakashi said to Ayame.

"It does look like it," she replied.

Sasuke broke the kiss and gave Kakashi the evil eye. Kakashi just shrugged. Everyone danced more and went home. Sasuke and Sakura walked to Sasuke's apartment.

"You know, you look handsome in that tux," she said.

"You look beautiful in that dress," he countered.

"So, do you mind if I stay over tonight?" she asked.

"No I don't mind," he said kissing her cheek.

Sakura suddenly shivered and said, "Its chilly out tonight."

"Here," Sasuke said taking off his jacket, "Put this over your shoulders."

She did that and said gratefully, "Thanks, Sasuke."

"We can't have you get sick. Missions are starting back up soon," he said.

"Aren't you tired of fighting?" she asked exasperated.

"Not really. I only saw a day of battle," Sasuke replied.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Sakura replied.

"Well that's what I was trying to do but it doesn't always work out that way," he said.

"Do you have to make a joke out that?" she asked sighing.

"Yes," he said running because he knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Get back here, Sasuke!" she yelled as she started running, "You know I can't run in high heels!"

"I know! That way you can't catch me!" he said still running.

They both ran to his apartment an when they got there they just laughed. It was a rocky beginning but it turned out fine. That is, until the next big adventure with Sound ninja survivors. But, of course, that's a different story. Farewell for now.


End file.
